Prisoner of War
by Sparrow and Destiny
Summary: The Deceptidragons are starving because all the prey has fled to the Autodragon territory, that is when a particular black Deceptidragon goes to find food and gets caught...


_The whole idea for this was to show what happened to Barricade when he was captured in a role play between me and a friend, but due to the website being child friendly I had to leave out what happened to him completely. Until now..._

_Featuring: Barricade, Jolt (2007 movie)_  
_Prowl (TFA)_  
_Ultra Magnus, Arcee and Soundwave (TFP)_  
_Firework and Sharpclaw.(OC)_

_Cybertronian astrosecond = .498 Earth seconds_  
_Cybertronian breem = 8.3 Earth minutes_  
_Cybertronian cycle = Earth hour_  
_Cybertronian megacycle = 12 Earth hour_  
_Cybertronian klick = Earth minute_  
_Cybertronian nano-klik = Earth second_  
_Cybertronian jour = Earth day_  
_Cybertronian orn = 13 Earth days_  
_Cybertronian vorn = 83 Earth years_  
_Cybertronian solar cycle = Earth year_

* * *

That's it, he had had it. Barricade, a proud Deceptidragon warrior, had been hunting for the past cycle and he had not seen a single cyberelk! Even the birds were dwindling in numbers and the dark coloured mech was becoming desperate. No one back at camp had eaten since spring began, because all of their usual prey migrated to Cybertropolis, Iacon and Vos to breed. Thing was, that was all Autodragon territory and it surrounded Kalis like a great sea.

The current Deceptidragons in Kalis would be alright if Megatron was there, but he was in the Decepticon capital in Kaon; so was Soundwave, Shockwave, Starscream and three dozen vehicons. The only dragons in Kalis were Barricade, Thundercracker, Skywarp and 2 dozen eradicons, but Thundercracker and Skywarp were never around long enough to pay attention to the troops needs.

That made Barricade frustrated.

In fact, the pair spent all day flying around over the borders, getting into trouble with Autodragons and leading them to take even more of Kalis and turn it into Vos. Attempts to retake the land had been catastrophic as there was a lot of Autodragons in Vos and Barricade wasn't experienced enough to lead an effective attack.

Suddenly, a crack sounded close by and Barricade instinctively froze. He was almost touching the border between Vos and Kalis, but that fled his mind surprisingly quickly. Why? A large cyberstag stood meters from him, but the creature had it's wide eyes on Barricade. The risk was huge but his hunger was stronger, so he sprung forwards and just managed to skim the creature's hide.

Off it went, like the wind through the trees, Barricade in quick pursuit.

Deeper and deeper into the woods they went, leaving no room for mistakes, fire or flight.

The elk glided past the trees without a single stumble before it broke free from the trees and straight into the jaws of a dragon much larger than Barricade; Ultra Magnus. The white and blue mech had been walking around the meadow with Arcee and Prowl, when the stag had suddenly appeared from the undergrowth in a seeming rush. Being the closest, Magnus had grabbed the creature in it's jaws on instinct, but that wasn't the only surprise to appear from the woods.

An astrosecound behind the stag appeared Barricade who tried very hard to stop when he saw the three autodragons, sharp black claws digging deep into the soft soil and smooth grass. Magnus could see the fear in his eyes as the mech realized he was greatly outnumbered, 'Foolish Deceptidragon.'

It had only taken Barricade two astrosecounds to notice how many dragons there were and how defenseless he was, but that was too much time. Prowl was at him in a spark beat and all Barricade could do was thrash, his and growl about as he was pinned down by his older bother.

One back paw on his tail, one on his hip and the front two holding his wings and front down, but most concerning were the jaws pressing at the base of his skull. It didn't hurt, but the pressure was enough to tell Barricade resistance was futile. Then he noticed Arcee was speaking to him.

"-Know hunting in our territory is not aloud. Do you see us in your territory stealing food?" she hissed bitterly, tail twitching in anger. Barricade really hated that femme.

Magnus, who had just put the elk down, began softly speaking to Prowl. "Quick thinking Prowl, once again your skills surprise me." he praised.

Barricade couldn't help but roll his blood red optics.

"As for you Barricade," his voice was hitting dangerous tone. "You know the rules and are now our prisoner, you can come along peacefully or be dragged there, I don't mind which." he hissed, glaring at the mech until he looked away uncomfortably.

They dragged the unwilling mech with them all the way.

* * *

One megacycle he had been here without food and water. Barricade thought he was hungry before, but now he could hardly concentrate without thinking of some kind of food. The wind seemed to hold the scent of rabbit or elk, the stone of reptiles and birds.

Barricade blamed himself for the position he was in...

The previous cycle Arcee, that annoying pink and blue autodragon, had came in and offered him food, but being Barricade he refused incase it had been poisoned or was rotten. The femme had narrowed her eyes and ventured very close to him. Barricade got up and moved but she followed him, hissing about how ungrateful and childish he was.

The last thing she said was, "It must have been hard for her to stay by you, I can't even look at you without feeling sick." The femme Arcee referred to was Barricade's deceased mate, she had died a while off along with Barricade's sparkling. It hit a nerve, and none to kindly.

He didn't know why but he had gone straight for her neck and had bitten down hard enough to make her bleed. Arcee had thrashed and yelped in shock, her cries of pain drawing the attention of the others outside. By the time Sentinel came in, followed by an orange mech called Firework, both dragons inside were wounded and tired, energon smeared against the floors and walls.

Territorial instincts kicked in and the two mech Autodragons sprung into action. Sentinel took it onto himself to tackle Barricade away from Arcee and pin him down, claws digging into Barricade's scales painfully; letting more precious energon trickle to the ground.

Firework let Arcee fall weakly onto his back, to Barricade it looked like she was exaggerating her wounds, before he rushed her to see the Autodragon assistant medic; Jolt.

After Firework returned, Barricade took note that there was a very pissed off looking Ultra Magnus and even more angered looking Ratchet. Barricade gulped, surely Arcee wasn't hurt that badly? If she was she deserved it, the bitch had... Gone too deep.

Oh for the love of Primus, he really needed to stop blanking out as others spoke to him; the deceptidragon blamed it on lack of food and water. "-Stay here unharmed, offered you food and yet you attack one of our own!" Magnus snarled, "I thought you of all Deceptidragons would be a little more civil, but your all the same; murderous savages." then the tall mech turned to leave, murmuring something to Jolt before he left.

The medic mumbled bitterly to himself, shooing Sentinel off of Barricade(much to the 'con's relief) and out of the cave he was kept prisoner in. "Couldn't just leave her alone... Shouldn't have been so stubborn... Blasted Deceptidragon." was all Barricade could make out.

"Alright let me see those wounds..." Jolt came closer to Barricade, his helm low so he could see better, when the deceptidragon mech backed away snarling. "There is no need to be childish!" he the medic, easily moving closer and holding Barricade still. Even if he didn't want to, Magnus had ordered him to heal their prisoner's wounds as much as they were needed; nothing more and nothing less.

After all that unwanted attention from the medic assistant, Barricade had gone into the cave's corner and curled up. He cursed his bad judgement, he cursed his bad luck and most of all cursed that blasted femme Arcee! Barricade was so angry, but after an astrosecound brooding on her words the mech was drained of all emotion, his optics darkening sadly at the thought of his lost mate.

He had loved her so much, but war was a thieving demon; it had stolen his mate's life and their child...

A shadow engulfed the door way and Barricade glanced up, it was about time someone came to end him; he had been a bit slow but- Then another shadow appeared and two dragon's stepped into Barricade's sight; blue optics blazing with the promise of pain and suffering.

Barricade's optics widened in alarm...

The two Autodragons had pinned Barricade on his back and tied him down like that, it was the most terrifying thing that had ever been done to him. No they hadn't violated him or seriously harm him, though they did cover his audios, optics and tied his mouth shut. It was so terrifying because his neck, underbelly and the insides of his legs were exposed; the most fragile and sensative parts on a dragon's body. So of course the mech was frightened.

It was a method used by scientists back far before the great war began and Barricade had witnessed it once; sensory deprivation. It was a nasty trick but in the end it enabled  
Barricade had struggled to get loose for a whole three megacycles, but soon her had to stop from exhaustion and lack of recharge.

So here he was, in a vulnerable position, completely blind to the outside world.

It was about midnight when Barricade noticed a single drop of water splash against his ribs, the cold sensation made him flinch and he tried to see what it had been, but of course he couldn't see anything. Then there was another and another. In all Barricade estimated that a single drop fell every three-five astrosecounds.

Something sharp pressed uncomfortably against Barricade's underbelly, at first the Deceptidragon thought it was a rock or an insect so he shifted a little. It pushed further and suddenly pierced through Barricade's underbelly.

Yelping in pain, the mech wriggled to get away from the sharp object but it got heavier and began dragging down though Barricade's scales. It was joined by three more claws by the time it reached Barricade's chest, the pain was stinging and biting at each nerve an the black mech tried very hard to not whimper in pain.

Then it was gone.

This happened every cycle during, what Barricade thought to be, a megacycle and after our jours Barricade's underbelly and the insides of his legs were scratched in painful crosshatching patterns. By the third jour Barricade knew it was the same dragon every night (or was it day?) that came and hurt him, but he wasn't so sure exactly who it was. Could've been Sentinel or that orange mech Firework, or maybe someone else who hated Barricade; primus the last was a long one.

Suddenly Barricade felt hot dragon breathe sweep over his helm. Panic began building up and the mech prepared for the pain that was to come, he even began shivering as much as he wanted to keep still and bear it like a grown up.

Then the fur covering his audios was removed and a harsh voice replaced the silence that was torturing Barricade, "We will break you, Barricade." hissed a venomous voice Barricade knew well; Sentinel Prime.

Barricade barely managed to suppress a growl, which was cut off by a whimper as two claws dug into Barricade's neck and dragged down to his chassis.

Sentinel chuckled at Barricade's pitiful attempts to contain his fear, "If Me and my... Accomplice don't break you, a much bigger mech will and, lets just say, he is not from around here." then the 'bot's voice faded and Barricade was left in silence to dwell on the reality of his situation.

They were going to torture him until he as begging at their paws or until he died, Barricade didn't want either of those faits and it was then he made his final attempt to escape.

The black Deceptidragon wriggled and squirmed, rolled and scratched at the vines and rocks that were holding him painfully in place. Then something gave way and Barricade slammed onto his side with a grunt and yelp.

The fabric slipped off of his optics and audios, allowing the mech that had been blinded for so long to see and hear again, but being on his back so long welcomed waves of light headiness and the urge to purge. Even his underbelly thought it would be the right time to burn and sting, Barricade blamed the mineral water that had been endlessly dripping onto his underbelly.

Then a shadow engulfed the cave mouth and purple lights reflected against the walls and Barricade's helm. He knew this mech... Bu how was it possible?

"Soundwave?" the mech nodded, finally he was going to be okay..

* * *

_Wanna know what happens next? Read the roleplay: ?f=66&t=1874124&p=65593390&hilit=Barricade#p65593390 (:_


End file.
